Careless Whisper
by twitchdoll
Summary: "How long will you love me?" he joked. She laughed softly through her tears  "Endlessly...",she said...
1. Rain Leads to Dusk

**Hello! Yes well this is a new story idea that popped in my head and being weird and all…if I don't start writing it right away I lose the idea because my memory sucks Kit Kat's :p ha-ha well hope you enjoy it (:**

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

_**Each day is a gift and not a given right. Leave no stone unturned, leave your fears behind, and that first step you take is the longest stride.**_

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

**Prologue **

I stared at the marble gravestone in front of me. The crack of thunder invaded the darkening, cloudy nightfall sky.

"_How ironic…the weather describing how I feel…" _I thought to myself as the church behind me chimed it's soothing, serene tone. Another tear escaped from my already swollen bloodshot dead eyes. I wipe it away immediately with one of my icy, white hand. The chilled night air stung me to the bone. Shivering, I wrap my arms around me as the frozen rain started to seep from the charcoal gray clouds. As if that would help…it's not like I can feel the rain anymore…I guess it's just the memory of the rain that still gets to me. I gave a final glace at that one gravestone. I knelt before it and traced the engraved lettering with my translucent finger, going right thought the stone. I groaned. I was still processing the thought that this was MY gravestone now…. A hand patted me on the shoulder, startling me. I let out a quiet gasp and whirled around, staring at the face of the owner that only gave a smile in return.

"Come now, boy….You mustn't have self-pity. Your family needs you right now…. You remember the rendezvous tonight, right?" said a gruff, baritone voice. The man raised an eyebrow. I nodded.

"Of course I do, Arthur. How could I forget." I said fiercely. He smiled and ruffled my hair lightly.

"Calm down, boy. I knew you wouldn't forget. I'm just making sure, ya know." he chuckled quietly. I slight smirk grew on my face.

"Where's Rose?" I asked quietly returning my gaze back towards my gravestone. Arthur's smile melted a little bit as his face grew more serious.

"Don't worry…she's watching over the kid. You know your mother, won't take her eyes off it." he said in his gruff voice.

"Good…" I whispered softly. I stole one final glance at the gravestone and started to head towards town.

"Wait…they need to come to you first! You can't just go by yourself." Arthur shouted behind me. I gave him a vicious glare.

"I'm already dead! How could anything bad happen to me now? Besides…I can't wait." I grumbled as I continued to walk to my destination. The Arthur vaporized from where he was and appeared in front of me.

"You have all the time in the world! Believe me you can wait. Wasn't you who always said, 'Patience is a virtue'?" He badgered. I grimaced.

"That was before I realized how short life is. I was an idiot. Now move!" I hissed as I walked right through him. He growled in frustration.

"What have I told you about walking through me, boy!", he bellowed in anger. He appeared in front of me once again. He jabbed my chest with his finger, "Look I know you have no patience right now but you need to get some! And since I'M your fricken' mentor, unfortunately, you need to get it FAST! Understand, boy?"

"FINE!" ,I yelled in his face, crossing my arms, "They better not take to long, though!"  
Arthur's furrowed eyebrows disappeared as he started laughing for some weird reason.

"You haven't changed much now have you, boy?" he shook his head while he continued laughing. I rolled my eyes him and began my wait for the people who said would solve all my problems. Not to long later I started to hear footsteps echoing up the hill. I turned to see a rain soaked Wizard and Witch walking towards us.

"Hello…Thanks for waiting…" Wizard spoke in his usual undertone voice. A drenched Witch stomped her foot.

"Hope we didn't take long. Someone HAD to make it rain…" Witch hissed under her breath. Wizard sighed.

"We need the rain if …we want the spell to work...I told you…"He mumbled a bit annoyed. The Witch rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah whatever…let's get this over with." she complained.

"_I swear… if I could I would slap her, she's so annoying… "_,I thought violently. Wizard rubbed his temples as if fighting off a headache and turned towards Arthur.

"Are you sure…you don't want this…you could have a chance…as well?" Wizard asked. Arthur nodded.

"Yes…he needs this more than me…" he replied. He gave me a quick smile and nodded appraisingly. Wizard then turned towards my direction.

"Are you…ready?" he questioned. I smiled broadly.

"Since the day I died!" I joked. Ok I admit that was a lame joke but it seemed to make Wizard smile. Witch started tapping her foot impatiently.

"Helloooo! Any day now! I'm getting dripping wet here!…stupid rain." she whined. I started to scowl but then I reminded myself that I wanted to get this over with as soon as possible as well. Wizard then reached into his pocket and pulled out a necklace with a blue stone gem ornament that I have never seen before. It had an border engraving around it written in a strange, ancient language. The gem looked like it was a mix of rare metal and sapphire, but something about it had a mysterious aura about it as it seemed to glow lightly. Curiosity about the mysterious gem burned within me and ached to learn more about it.

"You must wear this…or you become a spirit…once more…Remember….NEVER take it off nor…let anyone touch it…Understand?" he warned as he placed the necklace around my neck. Somehow the stone seemed to rest on me as if I was a solid life figure and not a lucent spirit. I stared at it with even more interest in my eyes and then looked up and nodded showing that I understood. Then, Wizard backed up and stood by Witch's side.

"Ok….let's begin…" Wizard muttered. Witch smiled and then they both started chanting some kind of intelligible language. The lightening streaked the sky and slowly started to focus on the area where we stood. The Witch and Wizard raised both of their arms up and the lighting flashed into their hands, forming some sort of energy orb full of electric currents. They slowly relaxed their hands back down, still with the energy orb intact as it floated eerily above their hands. Thunder boomed loudly as they threw the orb right at me. I almost flinched but then I saw the ornament around my neck glowing fiercely, drawing in the orb's currents. As it inhaled the electricity and then it seemed to go right through the stone and started spreading through my body. The pain was horrifying. I tried to hold in my screaming until the it went away. I felt like fire was rushing through my veins and electricity was replacing my blood. A few seconds passed and Witch and Wizard stopped their chanting. The pain went away as I collapsed on the wet grass, feeling the rain going through my hair and soaking my clothes. I shivered and started to get up but my hands slipped on the water and I fell back on the ground. The Witch giggled.

"You need to get use to that, Frankenstein. It's been a while since you've been a human being…" she teased. I finally achieved to stand up and examined my body. MY body. I extended my hands and twiddled my fingers. I placed two fingers over my pulse to make sure this was real. Feeling the beat and rhythm of my zombie heart once again pumping I started grin, ear to ear. Wizard chuckled lightly while studying my reaction to my resurrection. I looked up from own hands towards him as he placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Welcome back….Gill…"

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

**(: sorry if it's sucky but I tried…but I promise it'll be better. This is just a little thing cuz I'm bored…**  
**Remember…Review! That's only if you want too! I'll continue either way if you don't (:**  
**Hehe**


	2. Insane Feathers, Endlessly

_**Oh em gee :) I can't believe people read this! haha Well if anything seems confusing to you in any way you can PM me or put it in a review :) Believe me I know this story is confusing but I promise it'll be explained later on in the story! Well...here's chapter 2!**_

_**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**_

_Some say love, it is a river  
And that it drowns the tender reed  
And some say love, it's like a razor  
And that it leaves your soul to bleed. _

_Some say love, it is a hunger  
An endless aching need  
I say love, it is a flower  
And you, it's only seed._

_-"The Rose" Conway Twitty_

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

_**1 year earlier...**_

"You know...whenever you smile you look insane."

"I do not!", Akari frowned. Gill chuckled as he continued filing papers at his desk. The pesky messy-short haired brunette was crossing her arms across the desk, watching her stern workaholic boyfriend work his boring little job with her big almond honey-colored eyes...

"Ok fine...but you have to admit you do just a tiny bit." he teased. The farmer scrunched her face in a pouty scowl.

"But I don't!" she whined. Gill clicked his tongue as he stapled another pair of documents.

"Don't make that weird face...you look like you just finally realized how much you really stink of cow manure." he smirked. Akari growled.

"Geez...how long are you going to keep up this little cocky act?" she groaned. Gill hummed and signed a transcript.

"Oh I don't know...how long will it take you to finally be my fiancé?" he said mischievously. Akari blushed deeply.

"I told you!...I'm still thinking...Besides you haven't given me a proper proposal yet! You need to get the blue feather!~" she giggled. He moaned and pretended to collapse on his desk.

"I have yet to find that stupid bird!...It's like he despises me as much as I despise him. Why do I need to get it? Can't I just buy you the most expensive ring on the market and use that?" he complained. Akari clicked her tongue and started twirling a strand of Gill's platinum blonde hair.

"Tsk, tsk! Only normal girls want that! Instead I want a bug-infested feather from a rare bird! It's a true symbol of how much effort and slavery you'll put into the marriage! Besides...aren't you usually all traditional like that?" she taunted. Gill picked his head up and smirked at her.

"Oh yeah...I forgot your not normal. Your the oddest female on the island...possibly the whole universe." he said. Akari rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips.

"Well I guess opposites truly do attract. I'm in love with the most boring dude in the whole island! Possibly the whole world!" she exclaimed, extending her arms to be more dramatic. Gill laughed as at that moment the Town Hall's doorbell jingled as a person walked inside.

"Hey, Akari. Hey, Gill. Sorry I'm late, it's raining hard out there!" Elli stated as she took her coat off and placed her umbrella in the umbrella stand. Akari skipped over to the window and looked outside.

"Goodness, I hadn't even notice it was raining!" she exclaimed. Elli walked over to the counter and sat at her usual place. She crossed her arms.

"Looks like someone doesn't watch my weather reports! I'm stunned and hurt, Akari!" Elli pouted as she feigned a look of hurt on her face. Akari turned around and quickly ran over to hug her friend.

"Aww I'm sorry, Elli! I kind of rushed out of the house today..." Akari apologized. Elli giggled.

"Nah I was only kidding, Kari. It's ok." Elli laughed. Akari let her go and smiled sheepishly.

"Well I'm still sorry…" she whispered as she looked at the clock hanging on the wall. It read 2:00 pm. Akari grimaced at the clock.

"Looks like I have to go…I have to make sure my animals aren't anxious of the sudden rain. Can't afford my cows to give sour milk right now…" she bit her lip. Elli cupped Akari's hand in both of hers and gave her a warm smile.

"Don't worry! You'll be back at closing time right as always, right?" Elli beamed. Akari nodded.

"Of course! Someone needs to get Gill from work right away and annoy the fillings out of him before he starts yelling at the sun for being to hot and getting after the grass for being too green!" She laughed. Elli giggled and Gill groaned from his desk.

"There's that insane smile, again…"

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~ 0~0~0~0~0~

Akari had just picked Gill up from work. They were having a small conversation on the bench across from the Sundae Inn as they did every week after Gill got off of work. Akari was talking about how those Harvest Sprites were probably the ones stealing her socks and eating her carrots until she started to notice Gill wasn't paying attention as usual.

"GILL!" Akari yelled. Gill almost jumped out of his seat. He turned and cowered as he stared at the his girlfriends angry face.

"Sorry, Akari…my mind is in another dimension right now…" he mumbled guiltily. Akari's scowl softened as she held his hand.

"What's wrong?" she cooed. Gill stared at her concern honey eyes and smiled.

"Nothing as long as I have you…you know that." he said smoothly. Akari stuck her tongue out disgusted.

"Ugh Gill…don't give me cavities now with your cheesy, sweet lines…" she gagged. He chuckled lightly.

"I can't help it…you make me so happy that I spew romantic nonsense!" he said. Akari smiled.

"Oh come on! You make me happy too but I don't say bologna like you do!" she giggled at the word "bologna". He rolled his eyes and looked up at the starry moonlight ebony sky. The stars glimmered and somehow he felt like someone was trying to tell him something. A thought randomly appeared in his mind.

"_Caramel Falls…."_

"Let's go to Caramel Falls." he whispered gently. Akari gave him a baffled look.

"Why?" she quizzed. Gill shrugged his shoulder.

"I don't know…but something's telling me to head over there." he said mystified. He got up and grabbed Akari's hand.

"Come on." he urged. Akari just stared at him oddly and got up.

"Oh k….." she said as Gill dragged her towards their destination. Thoughts of Gill being an alien popped into Akari's mind. It was the only explanation to her on why her boyfriend was acting so weird. Once they got to Caramel Falls an awkward silence fell on them.

"Umm…so why are we here?" she blurted out to break the silence. Gill scratched his head.

"I'm not quite sure…" he sighed. Akari then looked up at the sky.

"Wow…the stars look so pretty!…" she awed as she stared in amazement at the nighttime sky. Gill looked up as well.

"I know….it's a bit strange…" he wondered. Akari lied down and rested her head on her arms.

"Do you see any constellations?" she asked. Gill lied down next to Akari and studied the sky along with her.

"Um…hold on….I think that's the Big Dipper right there…" he mused while pointing at a cluster of stars. Akari grinned.

"You sound unsure…Aren't you suppose to be, like ,the smartest dude in the world?" she teased. Gill groaned.

"Yes but I never got the time to study astrology…" he scowled. Akari snickered.

"Wow…you learned all the boring junk but you couldn't learn the only science thing I think is interesting…That's amusing!" she joked. Gill rolled his eyes, a smile playfully sat on his lips.

"You know…I really do love astrology…It's amazes me that there is so much out there. Planets, moons, and galaxies….it never ceases to take my breath away…I always paid attention to those topics when I was younger at school. Of course my dad used to say the only reason I liked it was because my head was always in space but how could I see any stars in such a polluted place….That's why my dad always took me to the planetarium so I could see what it looked like up there but…it wasn't good enough to just see pictures of stars and planets. The day my dad bought me a telescope was a great day I'll always remember…" she smiled as she started to think about past memories of her life in the city. Gill turned his head and stared at her, stunned that Akari was showing inner thoughts about her previous city-life. She never talked much about it before. The adoration he felt for her melted his heart and his smile grew.

"You know…my mother told me this bedtime story of how she thought stars where made when I was younger…" he spoke in a soft voice. Akari smiled brightly. She loved to hear stories about Gill's mother, Rosalynn. He liked to refer her as Rose. Akari rarely heard stories about Rose but she remembered each one like a special memory she held dearly.

"Please tell me the story." she begged. Gill nodded.

"Ok…She said that when stars turn blue it means they are dying. So when we lose a tooth and put it under our pillow the tooth fairy gives it to an angel. The angel replaces the dying star with that tooth and then the tooth turns into a white star. The white stars are the newborn stars. She said newborn stars hold this special energy that angel's use to bring hope to the whole world. When the stars lose their energy, another tooth replaces it. My mother said that our childlike innocence in the young tooth is what changes the tooth into stars full of hope…" he finished. Akari stared at him in wonder.

"Wow…that's a great story…Your mother had a wonderful imagination." she sighed. Gill smiled.

"Yes…she did. Her imagination was kind of like yours…never ending…" Gill said as he continued to look at the stars. Akari shook her head.

"I couldn't hold a candle up to your mother…she's one of a kind." she bit her lip. Gill held her hand.

"So are you…The most unique girl I've ever meet. My mother would've loved you extremely much." Akari's eyes started to sting with tears.

"Stop being sappy! I'm going to cry!" she laughed. Gill bended over him and wiped her tears.

"Haha sorry…" he smiled. Akari grinned back.

"It's ok…", she stopped talking as she something in the sky that seemed to move. It looked like a bird. Her eyes widened as she saw what type of bird it was. She pointed in it's direction.

"G-Gill….L-look it's a…" she stuttered. Gill looked in the direction her finger was pointing and gasped softly.

"A blue bird…" he gaped as he saw the bird land on the rock right in front of them. He stared at it for a while then realized what could have brought him here. He lunged for the bird but missed. The bird tweeted happily and flew away….leaving one feather that laid in Gill's hands. He stared at the feather, mouth open. He sat up and Akari saw what laid in his hand.

"You…you got one…" she blushed deeply as Gill smiled at the feather. He turned towards Akari and held her hand.

"A-Akari…..will you be my wife?" he proposed. Akari's eyes brimmed with tears of joy as she smiled and nodded frantically.

"Yes! Yes, of course, Gill! I love you!" she cried happily as she hugged Gill. Gill's eyes started to brim a bit with tears as he hugged her back tightly

"How long will you love me?" he joked. Akari laughed softly through her tears.

"Endlessly…", she said.

.~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

**Aww soo sappy! :3 haha yes the first chapter was foreshadowing…or whatever it's called. :/ I love you readers! You rock this world! Review if u you liked it!**


	3. Wishes like Ticking Bombs

Sorry it's been a while since I updated this story ): but I'm trying my best to make sure my chapters are perfect and long. Anywho I hope this chapter satisfies you (: Enjoy!

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"_When your love is pouring like the rain_

_I close my eyes and it's gone again_

_When will I get the chance to say I love you?_

_I pretend that you're already mine_

_Then my heart ain't breaking every time_

_I look into your eyes…_

_If only I could get through this…"_

- "Gotta Get Thru This" Daniel Bedingfield

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Akari stroked the blue feather gently with her porcelain white fingers. She smiled as she felt her insides turn all bubbly and happy.

"Mrs. Akari Hamilton…Sounds weird…" she whispered to herself. She put the feather safely back into rucksack and admired the flowers and clean breeze in Waffle Square. The town clock chimed 5 times showing that it was now 5:00 pm. The chirpy farmer swung her legs and jumped off the bench she was sitting on. Skipping, she went over to Town Hall's entrance door and opened it, instantly hit with the smell of coffee and paper. She saw her friend Elli and beamed at her.

"Hey Ell's! Where's my fiancé?" Akari sang. Elli returned her smile.

"Ha-ha he should be up in the library!" she grinned. Akari thanked her and walked up the stairs. Gill was reading a book about astrology when he noticed Akari was here as usual to "pick him up". Akari hugged him from the chair he was sitting on.

"Hey, you! Whatcha up, too?" Akari rhymed. Gill kissed her on the cheek and turned a page in his book.

"Just reading…" he simply replied. Akari read the title of his book and laughed.

"Astrology? Seriously, Gill?" she mocked. He cowered in his seat and brought the book further up his face.

"Well….why not? The subject is very interesting…." he mumbled as he placed his attention back to his book. Akari giggled once more and placed a kiss on his forehead. Blushing, Gill turned his attention back to Akari.

"Why don't you go chat with Kathy while I read. I'm afraid I'm too caught up in this book to leave right now…Besides you need to spend more time with your friends…I'm getting worried that all this while your with me is making you less social…" he sputtered out. Akari gave him a confused look and scratched the back of her neck.

"Well ok I guess….if it's what you want." she whispered. Gill nodded then looked at her face, noticing she looked a bit solemn. He held her hand and smiled gently.

"I love you. You know that, right?" he said in a soothing tone. Akari half-smiled back and nodded her head.

"Good ,now go have some fun for once!" he ridiculed back in his usual strict voice. Akari laughed and gave him a good-bye kiss before she headed out the door.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"Well, well, well….look who it is! It's about time you came back!" chirped Kathy as her best friend entered through Sundae Inn's doors. Akari smiled broadly and gave her friend a tight hug.

"It's good to see you, Kathy." Akari sighed. They ended their hug and Kathy looked at Akari with joy just ready to burst out of her eye sockets.

"So I heard the news!" Kathy cheered finally. Akari looked at her long-time friend with confusion in her eyes.

"News? What news?" she questioned. Kathy squealed as she gave her friend another hug, only tighter than the previous one. Akari gasped as the air in her lungs exhaled out and was nearly knocked off her feet.

"YOUR ENGAGED!" the cowgirl bartender yelled in her ear as it echoed off of the Sundae Inn's stone walls. Akari's face drained of blood as Kathy's words sunk in her mind.

"How in the world did you find out? It happened last night! Only a few people know so far and that's because they're planning the wedding!..." Akari exclaimed bewildered. Kathy snickered as she let go of her friend.

"Ya can't hide stuff from me, Kari! Ya just can't! I always find out somehow!~" said sang as she started to walk behind the counter of the bar.

"That's creepy…" Akari mumbled as she sat down on one of the bar stools. Kathy just laughed as she opened a cabinet full of drinks and ingredients.

"Well that's me! Drinks on the house for my newly-engaged friend!" stated Kathy as she started to make blueberry cocktails. Akari smiled, the thought of her being engaged hadn't really processed to her mind yet so when someone brought it up she felt the same bubbly feeling all the time. In the middle of her thoughts, someone walked into the Sundae Inn bringing in an atmosphere of energy and adventure with them. Akari's smile broaden even more when she saw her best friend in the whole world (after Kathy) walk towards her with a grin and a trademark bandana.

"Luke!" Akari exclaimed as she gave her hyperactive carpenter friend a tight hug.

"Kari!" Luke laughed as he swung her around while she giggled. When they were done spinning and hugging, Luke placed her safely back on the ground. Kathy just eyed the two bizarre friends and started to smile as well. Luke and Akari's smiles were always so contagious.

"MAN, I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN A LOOONG TIME! HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN!" Luke spoke in his abnormally loud voice.

"One day."

"Seriously? It feels like it's been longer…." He pondered while he scratched his head. Akari nodded all knowingly.

"I know how you feel…Hey want to join me and Kathy for some drinks?" Luke eyes grew large.

"YOU HAVE TO ASK!" he screeched as he sat on a bar stool. Akari rolled her eyes and joined her friend on the barstool next to him. Kathy set down the round of blueberry cocktails only for them to be attacked by Akari and Luke. The bartender sighed and started working on another round of drinks.

"So why aren't you hanging with Gill right now? Usually you and him are joined by the wrist!" he questioned after chugging his third cocktail. Akari shrugged her shoulders.

"He wanted me to be more social and hang with my other friends. That man is so odd…" Akari mumbled while returning back to the cold glass of her drink. Luke chuckled.

"I bet if he was right here at the bar he'd be all like 'let me have your finest champagne and caviar! And make it snappy, I don't have all day because I need to return to Town Hall and staple papers!'" he mocked in his finest Gill impression, saying everything in a snotty accent. Akari snickered.

"He does not have an accent and he would never come to the bar. So your facts are all wrong, mister!" Akari ridiculed. Luke rolled his eyes.

"Whatever! He's YOUR boyfriend…" he groaned. Akari shook her head.

"Fiancé. He's my fiancé now." She said without thinking, taking another sip of her drink. Luke looked at her with shock piercing deep in his golden, liquid topaz eyes.

"FIANCE! SINCE WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN!" he yelled with horror. Akari smiled.

"Last night!" she gleefully said. Appalled at this, Luke just stared at Akari while Kathy sat down their second round of drinks. She saw Luke's face and frowned.

"She told you, huh?" Kathy read Luke's mind. Luke turned towards her and nodded slowly. Kathy knew Luke's secret. She found out a couple a days ago when Luke was at the bar drinking. He just said it out of nowhere. _"Loose lips sink ships"_…that was Kathy's motto and boy did that motto have meaning. As Kathy stared at Luke's devastated face she felt deep sympathy for him. He was a nice guy who cared about others before himself. It was rare to find someone like him and for him to be sad…well that was even rarer. Akari took no notice to Luke's sudden change in behavior and continued to sip her drink. Akari of course was oblivious to Luke's feelings…

"So when's the wedding?" he voice broke midway his sentence as he tried to fake his delight on his best friends wedding. Akari sighed softly and a bright grin spread on her face.

"The 13th of Fall." She responded dreamily. Both Kathy and Luke looked at their friend surprised.

"So soon? But tomorrow will barely be the 11th! Have you made plans yet! What about your dress? Your bridesmaids? Living arrangements? "Kathy started to wonder frantically. Akari shushed her friend and assured her with a smile.

"Don't start seizing, Kathy! Shelly, Candace, and Luna are working on my dress and promised it'll be ready on the 12th so that's taken care of. My bridesmaids are obviously you, Candace, and Renee. And Gill and I are going to live on my farm! I can't just abandon my farm you know…" Akari explained with a grin. Luke looked at Akari with fake disappointment.

"Why aren't I gonna be a bridesmaid! Is it 'cuz I'm too fat!" Luke pouted. Akari patted Luke on the head and laughed.

" No 'cuz you're a dude, silly! Besides I have a better job for you to do on my wedding." Luke looked at his best friend curiously.

"What is it? Is it important?" he asked. Akari nodded her head.

"Very!" she said with certainty. Luke smiled broadly.

"Tell me!" he edged. Akari sheepishly smiled.

"Well…that's if you want to do it…you don't have to if you don't want to…but I wanted you to give me away. My dad is long gone and I don't really have a fatherly figure on this island and since you're like a brother to me I was just wondering…", Akari stopped midway through her sentence and shook her head sadly," Nah, never mind you don't have to…" she finished with a sigh. Luke softly smiled and gave her a hug.

"Of course I'll do it. If it makes you happy then I'd be more than glad to do it." He comforted. A smile erupted on her face as she hugged him back.

"Oh, Luke I swear you're the best friend ever to do this for me! I'll never find another like you!" she enthused joyfully.

"I'd do anything for you, Akari…you know that…" he mumbled. Kathy locked eyes with Luke. She was the only one to notice the brimming tears threatening to crush his façade of a smile…

It was so bizarre to finally see…

_the tears of a clown…_

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"Oh shoooooot! Look at the time!" Akari slurred as she finally looked at the clock that hung upon the wall of the Sundae Inn. She hopped off her chair too fast only to trip. Immediately, Luke reached out to catch her before she fell on the ground leaving Akari only inches away from the floor, safe in his arms. A sudden blush burned on both of their faces.

"Geez, Akari be more careful! I shouldn't have let you drink so much…you can't hold your drinks like I can." He scolded. Akari frowned and picked herself up, standing as straight as she could which was a bit difficult for her.

"Whateverrr….I gotta go to Town Hall or Gilllll willll worry. Byyyye Kathy! Thanks for the free drinkssss!" she garbled as she tried to walk towards the exit. Kathy looked at her friend with disapproval and turned towards Luke.

"Please walk her to Town Hall. Gill will take care of her after…I have to stay to clean up and I don't have the strength to drag her over there." She plead Luke nodded in agreement as he sprinted to Akari, picked her up, and toss her over his shoulder like a rag doll. Akari protested at this action but no matter all her kicking and screaming Luke ignored it all.

"LET ME DOWNNNN! I CAN WALK YOU WEENIE! LET ME DOWWWWNNNNN!" she screamed, angered that Luke was ignoring her pleas and screams. When they arrived at Town Hall, Gill and Elli were already outside due to the fact that they heard Akari shrieks from afar. Luke placed Akari down in front of Gill.

"What in the world!" Gill gasped as he saw the intoxicated Akari. Luke smiled at the bleach-blonde, soon-to-be mayor and his brunette secretary.

"Yeah...um...she had a bit too much to drink. My fault really…" the carpenter explained. Elli just stood in amusement at the whole scene.

"Yessss! Heyyyyyyyyy Gilllllllllyyyyyy!" Akari sang in a slur. Gill just looked at her.

"You're drunk…" he bluntly stated.

"And you're sexxxy!" Akari drunkenly replied. Luke and Elli laughed. Gill shook his head.

"We need to take you home…" he told her. Akari shook her head.

"I'm puurrrrrr-fectly fine! "She giggled before she past out on the pavement. Luke chuckled as he picked her up and placed him back over his shoulder. Gill gave him a curious look.

"Um…what are you doing to my fiancé?" he quizzed. Luke raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm taking her home! Unless you want me to put her back on the floor…" Gill eyes went wide.

"No please don't do that…I just don't like that you're….never mind…" he mumbled. Luke looked at him oddly.

"Well should we get going?" Gill continued. Luke nodded as they departured, saying a final good-bye to Elli. While Luke carried the unconscious Akari, Gill kept giving him odd glances. Luke felt uncomfortable when he noticed the unforgiving stares from Gill.

"Umm…why do you keep staring at me?" Luke blurted out. Gill's face flushed and he turned away looking in the opposite direction.

"No reason…" he mumbled. Luke shrugged his shoulders at Gill's weirdness and continued his path. When the awkward walk to Akari's house ended, Gill opened the door and Luke placed his best friend delicately on her bed. Luke stood there for a while, staring at Akari's peaceful face as she slept soundly. Gill cleared his throat, startling Luke from his distant daydreaming.

"I can take her from here…you can go now." He instructed. Luke bit his lip and shook his head slowly from side to side.

"I dunno…I think I should stay…" he said in a hushed tone as he sat at the foot of Akari's bed. Gill grimaced as he watched another man stare at his fiancé with adoration in his eyes while she slept. He had a theory about Luke's feelings for Akari and he didn't care much for it. He only assumed it was a harmless crush and he'd soon get over it.

"Your father is going to worry if you don't get home. I'm her fiancé so she's in the best hands she could be in. Please go home." He directed the carpenter. A scowl flashed over Luke's face as he stared at Gill.

"_**I'm staying"**_, Luke said in a deep, demonic voice. Gill stepped back startled and little bit scared at Luke's reaction but that immediately disappeared when his eyebrows furrowed and his frown bared teeth angrily. He was not a man of fighting…but when it came to Akari….hell hath no fury…

"I'm not asking you, I'm telling you! **GET OUT!" **he hissed. Luke got up from the bed showing a face of anger and rage, something he never made an appearance before in his life. They both got close to each others face and glared at one another, negativity and hatred like electric currents between their gazes.

* "You don't tell me what to do, Nancy boy! If you want to still breathe I suggest you get your candy ass out of here before I kick it into a bunch of Jolly Ranchers!" seethed Luke. Gill laughed mockingly at Luke's remark.

"That's the most idiotic thing I ever heard you say. And believe me I have heard you say some really asinine stuff!" Gill retorted. Luke growled.

"WHO SAYS THE WORDS 'ASSININE' AND 'IDIOTIC' ANYMORE! NO ONE WITH A LIFE THAT'S WHO, GILLIGAN! GEEZ ALL OF WAFFLE ISLAND THINKS YOU'RE A ROBOT, DUDE! SERIOUSLY, THAT WOULD MAKE MORE SENSE IF YOU WERE A ROBOT BECAUSE HUMAN'S DON'T ACT LIKE YOU DO!" Luke roared while extending his arms in different directions as he yelled. Gill's hands clenched in fists as his face turned crimson in enragement as he desperately tried to keep his cool.

"I highly doubt that the whole island of Waffle Town could come up with such an absurd idea! And it's not my fault that I have a more superior vocabulary than you do. Maybe if you read more you wouldn't be so jealous of my skills and actually have some skills of your own that could actually prove to be useful to this society!" Gill smirked all knowingly. Luke groaned loudly and slapped his forehead.

"Dude, I have no idea what you just said!" Luke exclaimed while waving his arms around in frustration.

"Exactly!" Gill arrogantly scoffed. Luke eyebrows furrowed even more as he raised a fist up against his face, growling through his teeth.

"What, so you saying I'm stupid now?"

"Stupid is a bit of an understatement. I'd say brainless describes you."

"Oh so now I have no brain!"

"Precisely."

"I have a brain!"

"Said the scarecrow…"

"Really! Wizard of Oz references! You have no good comebacks!"

"I'm not the one rendered speechless…"

"I have speech! How else am I talking?"

"You have ways of talking with opening your mouth."

"How is that possible?"

"I'm saying you talk through your ass , dimwit!"

"Shut your stupid face!"

"Now whose the one with no good comebacks?"

"Well…YOU HAVE NO LIFE!"

"Impossible. If I had no life I would be dead right now."

"Right now I really wish you were!"

Gill froze and looked at Luke as if he just slapped his face. Then a soft groan came from Akari.

"Gill?" ,she whispered shakily. "Are you there?" Gill dismissed Luke and sprinted over to Akari side. He kneeled down to see here face to face.

"Yes I'm here, sweetie. What's wrong?" he smoothly said as he caressed her hand in between both of his palms.

"Never leave me…" she spoke out as she went back to sleep. Gill tilted his head and then realized she was talking in her sleep.

"I never would…" he replied in a soft voice and stroked her hair out of her face. Luke hung his head as he left quietly. He put up quite a fight to stay but that was because he felt he needed to stay for Akari. Turns out she only wants one person and it wasn't him…Luke sighed as his breath was echoed by the cold fall wind. He walked up hill towards his house. It was pretty dark outside and it gave him the chills. His eyes stung with tears as thoughts of the love he would never have ran in his mind….The he recalled the fight between him and Gill and pondered on why Gill was so shocked about his last remark.

"Why did he looked so surprised when I wished him dead?" Luke wondered out loud to himself. He brushed the thought of as he entered his house finally, greeted by the smell of lumber. He inhaled the welcoming smell and went to his room. As he changed into his night clothes and tried to sleep of his disastrous day, a voice echoed something into his thoughts.

"_Be careful what you wish for…"_

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

* (A/N: I imagine like the most hard-core metal song playing in the background of this fight (: like "(sic) by Slipknot or "Ten Thousand Fists" by Disturbed. It just sets the mood :D )

Well end of chapter 3. I'm preparing chapter 4 as we speak! (: yay! Well leave me sweet little comments if you liked this chapter. Constructive criticism is welcomed of course (: I want to improve my story as much as I can!

-Giggles Out!


	4. Talking To The Dead

Here's chapter 4. Enjoy (:

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"_I'd tear out my eyes for you, my dear_

_To see everything that you do, I do_

_I'd tear out my soul for you, my dear oh my dear_

_To feel everything that you do, I do"_

-"Torch Song" AFI

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Akari woke up with the worst hangover ever. It gave her some weird dreams last night too. Well…nightmare is the more appropriate word for it. She blinked hard trying to rid of the unpleasant memories. She opened her eyes after a while and saw Gill's head resting right next to her, kneeled by her side of the bed. Her hand felt warm as she looked down and saw Gill's hands clutching her own hand. She smiled softly and sighed contentedly. She loved this man…

_He held my hand all through the night…_

After a few minutes of cherishing the peace, Gill started to wake up. His eyes slit open while he mumbled a few curses, starting to feel the pain and side effects from sleeping on his knees. After he cracked and popped his achy back and neck, he noticed Akari was wide awake. He smiled as he stroked his fiancé's cheek.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked softly, "You seemed to be talking in your sleep last night…" Akari's eyes widened.

"Was I? Well I did have a pretty vivid dream last night…"she muttered as she began to sit up on the bed. She stretched her arms and extended her back, awaking her drowsy bones. She clutched her throbbing head, dragging it in between her knees while resting her elbows on her thighs trying to numb the pain.

"Shiitake mushrooms, that hurts! How much did I drink last night?" She moaned as each throb in her head ached boomed like thunder. Gill chuckled to himself.

"Quite a bit as Luke described. That's probably the last time I'll ever let you out ever again, you know that right?…" he scowled while remembering the bitter reminiscence of last night. Akari looked up and a sly grin grew on her lips.

"I had a feeling you'd say that…"she laughed as she got up shakily. Gill grabbed a hold of her saving her from falling to the floor. Gill laughed nervously and pulled Akari back up to her feet steadily.

"Well let's get some breakfast in you. It'll make you feel better. Then you can tell me that dream you had. Okay?" Gill said. Akari nodded her head cheerfully, excited about the thought of a homemade breakfast.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"Mm these pancakes are pretty good! I never knew you knew how to cook, Gill!" Akari complimented. He blushed as he began to work on a pitcher of homemade orange juice.

"Well I had to learn right away after my mother died. My father and I would have starved if I didn't. Father burns everything he touches…" he explained. Akari nodded as she chewed her food thoroughly trying to savor and appreciate the flavors.

"Sounds like something Hamilton would do…" she said after swallowing a mouthful of food. She started swinging her legs back and forth under the table, a habit she had whenever she felt content and happy. Gill saw her happy legs from the corner of his eye and chuckled to himself as he poured the fresh juice into a clean glass.

"Well you seem to be feeling a bit better. Why don't you tell me about that dream you had?" Gill walked over to the table and placed a glass of orange juice in front of Akari who immediately gulped it down. She licked her lips after a long gulp and sighed feeling refreshed.

"Mm you know the best part of living in the country is the fresh food…Hmm…Oh yeah the dream!" She straightened up in her sit a bit more as she tried her hardest to recollect her memory of the almost forgotten dream. She cleared her throat and began.

"Well it was so real…I've could a sworn it was like a little soap opera in my head that I totally made up! It all started with you and me sitting by the light house talking about how beautiful the view was and then all of a sudden you disappeared! I called out your name and told you not to leave me but the weird thing was that no sound came out of my mouth…like I'd gone mute or something. Then it started to smell like flowers. I closed my eyes and opened them again to find myself in a house that didn't look like mine. It was all regal and fancy full of the most beautiful stuff I've ever seen before! It was like a castle straight from a fairy tale and was so breathtaking that I never wanted to leave. China vases and plates hung everywhere, crystalline statues and chandeliers in every corner, and magnificent paintings placed on the ceilings it was just all perfect!…but right as I was thinking that I heard a baby cry from somewhere. I followed the noise to another room. This room was covered in diamond white crested wallpaper and pure gold trim. The carpet was so plush and soft like cashmere and the air smelled of that flower smell I smelled before I was transported here. Stuffed animals were everywhere and the finest toys fit for a baby prince were scattered around carefully as though they were only decoration. But there…smack dab in the middle of the room was the most spectacular crib I had ever seen or imagined! The fabric on the canopy seemed to be the most delicate of imported silk and the fabric was white satin and golf karat embroider designs of some kind of royal crest. I rushed over to the baby and it was like a slap to the face at what I saw laying in the crib…The baby was like a…angel child. Curly golden locks framed this child's face perfectly like a halo and his skin was pure white porcelain like the most priceless pearls with a rosy apple hue on his cheeks. But believe me…the most beautiful thing that struck me the most was…his eyes…they were just…so…blue! I just can't describe them! Such a heavenly blue but yet I felt like it wasn't any kind of shade of blue I had ever seen before. Like a mix of sapphire ice and nightfall cerulean. That's the closest I can get to it I guess…the most odd thing though was I felt…like I knew this child! Like I had a connection to it, like I was responsible for it! I knew I couldn't let anything bad happen to this child or let it out of my sight for the slightest second. I couldn't hold him for some reason though…like he was this delicate doll that would break in a single touch. I wanted to touch his face though; I wanted to see if he was real. That's when I noticed that I was speaking. I said 'Come now, my cherub. Don't cry your mother is here for you.' in the most soothing voice I had ever heard. My arms started to carry the child without me moving them myself as the child smiled and his laugh sounded like silver bells to my ears. I wanted to cry. This child was so lovely that I wanted to hold it forever. I loved him so much my heart ached with joy. But like air he just vanished! My heart hurt so much I felt like dying! I fell to my knees and sobbed like no tomorrow until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned towards to whoever had touched my shoulder but all I could see was some kind of shadow figure. The shadow pointed in front of me and when I turned to see what he was pointing all I saw was a mirror. The thing was…my reflection wasn't me…it was..." she had stopped speaking. Throughout the whole dream she remembered piece by piece her face seemed to have paled bit by bit until it had looked like she had just experienced Death itself in the face. Gill could see she was shivering as she took hold of his hand for strength. He was immediately worried at once and held her in his safe arms.

"You don't have to keep telling me what happened. If it makes you uncomfortable or scared in anyway and you prefer not to keep going on I don't want you to continue." He comforted but she just shook her head.

"No…no I have a feeling you need to know this! Gill, it wasn't me in the mirror…" she looked Gill in the eyes as tears started to swell in hers. "It was your mother…"

* * *

Akari was over at the inn making wedding plans with Kathy. It was fun and all but the main thing about Kathy though is she can get a bit…overexcited about things.

"Where's the cake receipt? Oh wait here it is…Ok Akari did you choose your favorite yet?" Akari shook her head and took another spoonful of the red velvet cake she was testing and took a huge gulp of water out of the cup near her on the table. "WELL HURRY UP! We still have to go over to the church to make sure they remember our reservation and later we have to start working on that after party here at the inn! After that we need to mail out the invites. Plus we need to head over to Toucan Island to place our order of flowers for the bouquet. Then we need to check up at the Sonata Tailoring to see if the dress is almost ready and and and OHMUHGAWD THERES SO MUCH TO DO AND SO LITTLE TIME!" Kathy started to hyperventilate. Akari put down her fork and ran over to the other side of the table towards Kathy.

"Calm down, Kathy! You're over doing it! Just flippin' breath!" the farmer commanded as she patted her buddy on the back trying to bring more air in her lungs. Kathy inhaled and exhaled slowly, trying to keep herself steady. Akari grabbed the paper cup of water that she was drinking earlier and gave it to her friend.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! It's just I'm so stressed out! All this planning for the best wedding ever for my best friend ever in only two days! It's too much!" she gasped as she gulped down the last of the water in the cup Akari handed her. Akari felt guilt weigh down her heart as she watched her friend suffer.

"I'm sorry, Kath…I didn't mean for my impatience for the wedding to hurt you in any way…" she cried as tears started to brew in her eyes. Kathy's eyes grew big and she hurriedly hugged Akari tightly.

"No! No, no, no don't cry, Kari! It's not your fault in anyway whatsoever! Please don't blame yourself for my stupidness!" the two girls started to cry in each other's arms, taking the blame for something that wasn't either one of their fault. It went on like this for a couple of minutes until someone walked into the Sundae Inn to find the sobbing mess.

"Uh…Okay?" Chase Cooper, the Sundae Inn's apprentice cook, mumbled with puzzlement in his eyes as he walked in on the odd scene. "I'm gonna take a wild guess… uh bad hair day? No that's not right…um lost earring? No no no…Oh I got it! Ya'll two just watched 'The Notebook' again!" Kathy and Akari ended their crying moment and wiped their puffy, red eyes with their sleeves.

"Chase shut up you have no idea! You're just a jerk face who doesn't understand what girls go through!" Kathy growled through leftover spilled tears. A sniffle came from Akari as she stood up shakily on her feet.

"I'm sorry…I'm gonna head to the restroom real quick, be right back." Akari sputtered out before jetting out of the room to the backroom where the restroom was. Kathy sighed and turned to Chase who had a coy smirk on his face.

"What are you even doing here? Your work hours aren't till later, fat head." It was really impossible for Chase and Kathy to talk to each other without ending each sentence with an insult. Everyone in Waffle Town knew it. Chase pulled up a chair and sat backwards on it, resting his head on the back of the chair.

"Just here 'cuz I wanna be. Can't a man do what he wants for once?" Kathy glared at him at him, "Fine! Gill asked me to check up on Akari…Good thing I did too! You both would be half drowned in tears if I didn't arrive when I did! What were ya'll even crying about anyways?"

Kathy turned her head and picked her memo book with all the wedding plans and notes in it off the table. She fixed some falling papers in it and tossed it over to Chase. Chase looked at it like it was infested with invisible bugs before fully comprehending to what it was about.

"A wedding?" he briskly turned each page in the book, eyes studying it's ever word, "When did this happen?" Kathy laughed at the unknowing Chase who just gave her a look of annoyance.

"Man, where have you been! The whole town knows already about Gill and Kari's wedding, why don't you?" Chase looked at Kathy, appalled.

"THEY GETTING MARRIED? But they've only been together for fourteen months now!" Chase remarked as he scratched his head and his eyebrows furrowed. Kathy's own eyebrows rose as she studied Chase's reaction with the utmost surprise.

"Gill's your BFF Chase; shouldn't you have already known this? Plus if this is your first time finding out shouldn't you be overwhelmed with joy that your best friend is getting a ring on it?" she mocked. Chase scowled at the pony tailed cowgirl.

"He is not my BFF! I've just been practicing for days for a test Yolanda's going to give me soon on my cooking skills so I haven't been out much for anything." He yawned. "And I am glad that Gills getting married! It's just I think it's too soon for it…like their just rushing this whole marriage thing. What if he's not prepared for what happens?" Kathy laughed in Chases face. He groaned at Kathy's attitude towards his feelings. She was such an insensitive brute, he thought.

"Sorry but this is GILL you're talking about! That man is prepared for a nuclear war if he needs to be! Don't worry I bet for a fact he knows what he's getting' himself into, he really truly loves her ya know?" Kathy rested her cowboy booted feet on the table. Chase grimaced at the sight of her mud pied feet.

"Yeah, I know…" he sighed, mind still not off the subject. Akari returned from the restroom, eyes clear and face washed of tears. She sat in the chair by Kathy and didn't even bother to scold at her for putting feet on the furniture. Chase smiled at her and waved a quick hello at her. She smiled and waved back.

"So…tying the knot, eh?" he said, hoping to break that awkward silence. Akari stared blankly confused at him.

"Yup and there's so much planning to do…But it'll all be worth it in the end! Well on the thirteenth it will be." She sweetly smiled. Chases eyes bugged out of their sockets as the chair he was leaning on fell, dragging him down with it. Akari ran over to where Chase had fallen and helped him up.

"THE THIRTEENTH! B-BUT WHY SO SOON?" he loudly outburst into the echoes of the empty inn as Akari stared at him oddly.

"What? You didn't know the date? Aren't you and Gill like BFF's?" Kathy and her giggled at the joke while Chase groaned loudly.

"We are not BFF's!"

* * *

The bell jingled happily in the Blacksmiths Shop as Gill Hamilton walked in. Mira smiled gently at him as he promptly walked over to her counter.

"Hello, Gill…What brings you by?" she asked in her melancholy voice. Gill reached into his pocket and pulled out a small clear plastic bag which held the blue feather he had proposed to Akari with. He gently laid the baggy on the counter while Mira looked at it awestricken.

"I have a favor to ask you, Mira." She nodded. "Is it possible for you to make this feather into a ring by the thirteenth?"

She picked up the bag and studied it through the bag. Gill's feet anxiously tapped on the plush burgundy carpet as it felt like hours to him as she continued to study the feather that he would never let out of his sight for the life of him.

"I know it sounds ridiculous to ask of you but I can't think of any kind of rare stone that could symbolize the love I feel for Akari. So I saw the feather and thought of all the trouble and heights I went for to get it…it just seemed so perfect to use and if you can't do it I'll under-…" she shushed him in the middle of his rambling. Cold sweat beaded on his forehead at the shock of being shushed. As he stood there in surprise and silence as the mocking of the clock hanging by the stairwell ticked. Each little sound brought a worry to his mind.

Tick…feathers…Tock…wedding…Tick…rings…Tock…Luke…Tick…nightmares…Tock…Akari…Tick…stars…Tock…his mother…

…

"Yes."

Gill blinked as he awoke from the drowning thoughts and turned his attention back to Mira and the feather. She stared blankly back at him in return.

"Uh…I'm sorry but what?" a frank blush of embarrassment burned on his face. A ghostly smile etched onto her face as she held the feather in her hand tenaciously.

"I'll have it ready for you before the wedding. Come here first thing in the morning on the thirteenth." A brilliant smile grew on his face as the feeling to hug the plum purple haired widower developed.

"Thank you so much, Mira! You have no idea how grateful I feel for this!"

"It's no problem. Anything for love." She sighed. Gill thanked her once more before heading out the door. That's till Mira called out his name. He paused before the door.

"Yes, Mira?" he said.

"Do you mind walking me over to the graveyard? My shifts almost over and its almost dark." He smiled and nodded firmly. It's the least I could do, he thought.

As they both headed outside of the shop a faint wind gusted by causing a chill to go up both of their spines, Mira pulled her shawl closer to her face. Gill looked worriedly at her but he knew she was strong. A little wind wouldn't destroy her when she's been through the worst…

"So…what's the occasion for heading over to the graveyard?" Mira sighed as she held her hands together and closed her eyes tightly. He immediately regretted the words he had said so foolishly.

"I'm sorry, just forget I said anything." Gill remarked in a whisper. Mira shook her head and pulled her hands away from her face.

"No, it's okay." She humbly mumbled. "It's been two years."

He immediately remembered the death of her husband and felt empathy for the poor widower. He patted her shoulder understandingly and muttered his condolences. She tried her best to smile in thanks but her strength was too weak for it.

"I remember…that you two didn't always get along." She chuckled to herself. "He always called you "Einstein" or "Nancy boy"." Gill scowled at the memories, "He was a real bully but he did care for you. He just always had a funny way of showing he cared for people. So take no harm for what he did." His scowl melted and a faint smile glowed on his face.

"So all the times he scared me by jumping out of bushes and made obnoxious noises whenever I was studying…he was just saying he cared for me? Huh…" they both shared a laugh together as they walked up the path on the hill leading towards the graveyard. She stopped in front of a granite gravestone that had fresh flowers on the patch of dirt in front of it. The permanent frown on her face reappeared as she crossed her hands in front of her and quickly chanted a small prayer under her breath. Gill stared at the graveyard and saw a specific stone that stood out among the rest to him. The one stone that always had a single rose right in front of it. He walked towards it and knelt before it. Touching the cold frozen stone in front of him sent chills up his spine and left goose bumps on his arms. He traced the lettering that read "Rosalynn Alice Hamilton". Tears dared to sting in his eyes and a quivering frown silently played on his lips.

"Hey mom…Long time no see, huh?" a weak smile tried to overrun his frown. He sat criss-crossed on the grass by the stone.

"Well I'm getting married! It's almost ridiculous when I think of it…I remember the times when I thought I'd never get married because becoming mayor was the only thing on my mind I had back then. That's until I met her of course…Oh how I wish you still lived and breathed mother…You would absolutely love her. She beautiful, smart, and has a heart of a child. I have no idea how she could fall for a guy like me. We're complete opposites!" he chuckled to himself as he played with a small daisy that was growing by his mother's grave. "She taught me stuff I could never learn by books. She showed me how beautiful this island can be against a sunset or how to use my imagination to create unrealistic things and places…The feeling of absolute peace you can feel just by laying on a sandy beach or the clean cut grass of a pasture of a farm without worrying about getting sand in your hair or removing dirt stains from your clothes later on. The delicious taste of eggs and milk from the world's happiest fowl and cows who love their owner as much as the owner loves them, showing me love itself can make original food products flavor into a delicacy for the taste buds."

He sighed. "Showing me how much pain you can experience knowing the one you love isn't in your arms in this moment. The overwhelming feeling of jealousy when someone looks at your love with the same look of love you know is in your eyes. Bad always comes with the good but it's so worth it. I would do anything to make her happy. Sometimes I think if anyone where to ask me how much I love her…how would I reply. No amount of words could explain how I feel for her. No action could explain. I have no idea how I would explain the answer to that question…It's impossible. I'd probably explode in the spot I was standing in just trying to find a way to explain!" he finally realized the tears running down his face. He wiped them away with his sleeves and sighed again.

"I just…I love her so much mom. I never want to lose her. Maybe, if I got my way, I'd like to lock her up somewhere and keep her all to myself…Actually, that's kind of absurd. Forget it. But you get the idea, right?" he looked towards the sky and the golden glow of pink and yellow of the sun setting meant it was getting late . He swiftly got up and brushed of any dirt of his clothes.

He smiled at the grave. "It was nice talking to you, mother. I greatly miss you. I hope you'll be able to see the wedding from heaven." A feeling happiness engulfed him for some reason. Goose bumps went up his arm again as he felt a cold touch on his face. He chuckled to himself as he touched his face.

"I love you too, mom." He genuinely smiled as he walked off towards Mira. A gust of wind swirled leaves and rose petals from the flower on Gill's mothers grave around.

He patted Mira's shoulder gently. She looked up at him and smiled contently.

"Ready?" he asked. She nodded as she started to walk off the hill with Gill. Before the scene of the graveyard disappeared from her point of view, she toke one final glance towards the grave stone of her late husband.

"I love you." She gently whispered in her head as she said her last good bye to the granite stone that read:

"_Arthur Miller,_

_Beloved husband and friend_

_He will never be forgotten." _

* * *

That's the end of this chapter and working on the next one.

Read and review(:

-NomNomx3 out!


	5. Chapter 5

I was going through my old flash drive and stumble upon this finished chapter of an old story and I felt compelled to leave it here.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Akari woke up from a kiss on the forehead. Her eyes opened lazily to see her loving fiancé smiling brightly at her. She returned the favor with a hint more drowsiness added to it.

"_Best way to wake up", _she thought managing to tear her eyes off her lover. Sitting up slowly and following it up with a yawn, she looked down and saw that her legs were entangled with her white bed sheets as if they were forcing her to stay in her cozy mattress haven. She didn't mind much on the idea of being entrapped to her bed forever and ever though…

"Good morning, angel. It's time to get up." Gill sang softly as he headed over to the table that carried a little tray of pancakes, fruit, toast, and of course freshly squeezed orange juice. Akari yawned again as her eyes still demanded to close again and go back to sleep but the loud sound of Gill's white loafers walking calmly over to her kept her still awake (half dead but still awake) and it was then that she finally noticed he was already in his suit, ready for work. Her eyes widened on the thought of how early he must've woken up to get suited up AND make breakfast.

He must've been some kind of superhuman of sorts.

"I made this all for you!" he said with a gleam in his eyes as he placed the tray on her lap. "I didn't want to wake you up because you looked so peaceful but the farm can't take care of itself, plus...well the food was getting cold..." She got the tiny fork and pierced a strawberry that was lying cozily on the glazy syrupy pancakes and plopped it in her mouth.

"Mmmmmm!" she sighed as the flavors mellowed on her tongue and aroma's awakened her dulled senses. "Sooo good!" she sang taking another forkful of pancakes. Gill faintly smiled before he ruffled her already messy bed head hair.

"You're so adorable." He spoke. "Well I'm off to work." Grabbing his coat off the chair and draping it over his shoulder (with care not to wrinkle it), he headed towards the door. His hand graced on top of the cold brass door knob that reflected his mirrored face in a faint gold and he paused in his steps, side-glancing over to Akari who was eating so fast her hands and fork were a blur. He laughed to himself.

"Calm down on that food, Akari. You'll get hiccups." She paused midway through reaching another pancake filled fork before letting out a loud hiccup almost as if it were on cue, and she immediately covered her mouth with a gasp.

"Oops…" she blushed, feeling embarresed. He smiled at her once more before leaving the one place in the world he would give anything to stay in. His heart aching the minute he shut the door softly as he enclosed the sound of hiccups inside and began his walking down the path that leads towards town. He was so glad she had chosen the house closest to town. It made his walk to work easier and let there be less of a chance of him getting his shiny new shoes all coated with windborne dust.

The small beach by her house swirled sand gently around and waves kissed the land every second. The pasture had clean cut green grass bending in the wind and Akari's fall crops were shining in the autumn morning sun, glowing and radiating the brightest colors that tempted you to take a huge bite out of it. His stomach growled as he walked by the field of food. He placed a hand on his abdomen and cursed at himself for not eating anything in the morning. Breakfast was an essential of course…

Walking casually on a windy morning, treading the grounded dirt road was something he could get use to every day. Long ago, ever since he and Molly had just become friends, nature seemed more appealing to him. He started to notice the most minimal stuff like dew on grass every morning and the echo inside of a seashell that sounded so much like the ocean talking to you in whispers (even though he knew that it was just the sound of blood rushing in his ear) and with the sound of rain pelting against a roof never sounding so relaxing to him until that one night Akari had fallen asleep on his arm that late spring night. The distant sound of the church bells melodic, haunting song drifting in the wind never did bring a soothing sensation to his heart strings until that picnic under Ben's Tree where Akari brought nothing but peanut butter and jelly sandwiches to eat. Everything he seemed to savor more. Because you can never know when it'll all just end like-

"HEY GILLY!~"

Gill blinked as he just walked into the Waffle Square area. His eyes rolled from side to side, looking for the one who called him by that obnoxious name.

"OVER HERE!"

He turned swiftly towards to the left of him. There was Luna sitting on the bench, swinging her legs and jumping of her seat running towards him. She pounced on Gill, giving him a tight hug. He felt like he was being harassed by a child…

"HEY GILLY, HOW'VE YOU BEEN?" she nearly shouted in his ear drum. He pushed her off him and dusted himself off. She giggled to herself and smiled up at him with those dopey sickly sweet lollipop blue eyes.

"Just fine thank you. I'm headed to work, as you can see…" he side-glanced at the Town Hall, making his point. Luna glanced over to Town Hall as well and blinked.

"Ooh, well that's fine and all…" said Luna sounding distant. Gill gave his infamous annoyed groan and crossed his arms.

"What is it that you want, Luna? I haven't got all day!" She closed her eyes and leaned on the heels of her lacey black shoes, smile still planted on her rosy face.

"I heard about the wedding that's coming up soon! Mister Grumpy Gills finally found a girl who will put up with him!" she snickered. "_Buuuut _I just wanted to tell you that your little girlfriend is getting fitted today for a dress. Hamilton found out and come over to the shop and told us to save the fitting sizes and measurements aside and not to use it on the dress she chooses; a bit weird, no?"

She smirked mischievously and continued to rock on her heels, hands crossed behind her back. Gill raised an eyebrow at the little Lolita.

"And how does this concern me?" he whispered inching towards her face in fake taunt. A wide blush burned on her cheeks and her azure eyes widened.

"When doesn't your own father concern you, Gilligan?" she retorted almost in a whimper. "Isn't it that just odd…even for Hamilton? Holding back your future wife's wedding dress like that?" he withdrew his face anywhere near hers in disgust. A quiet gasp left her bubblegum pink lips as the blush continued to burn brighter as her mind flooded with romantic thoughts and daydreams.

"Yes, it does sound a bit abnormal for him…but I'll deal with it later. Goodbye, Luna." He turned on his heels and returned to his normal path to work that was only a couple more steps away from him. Luna scowled and crossed her arms, disappointed that she couldn't squeeze out a few more words out of that stubborn man…

~!~~!~!~~!~!~!~!

"Good morning, Gill!"

A slight smile grew on Gill's face as he closed the Town Hall's door behind him and heard Elli's daily greeting.

"Why, good morning, Elli. Another wonderful day we're having, aren't we?" he sighed contently. Elli nodded and continued to sip her coffee. Gill went behind the counter doors and sat comfortably at his desk.

"Ah let's see, what's on the agenda today, Elli?" Gill asked his loyal secretary. The brunette hurriedly grabbed a paper that was stacked on top of some neatly stacked documents. Her chocolate brown eyes scanned the paper as she hummed a little tune.

"You just got to accept a shipment of seeds for Marimba Farm, that's pretty much it." She continued to hum as she handed him a paper. Gill grabbed the paper and began to rub his chin in thought.

"Well there must be other stuff I have to work on…A day should never go wasted." He mumbled. Elli turned in her chair and looked at Gill with cheerful eyes.

"You could help Akari with all the wedding plans!" Gill sighed and shook his head making Elli frown. "Come on, Gill! The weddings tomorrow! Help the girl out!" she whined.

Gill groaned as he signed the shipment paper and sealed it into an envelope.  
"I'm sure my love wouldn't want me interfering with her wedding plans. Most especially_ Kathy_ wouldn't want me interfering with anything that has to do with the wedding…" he licked the seal of the envelope and made a sickened face from the ghastly taste of glue making Elli chuckled cutely to Gill's reaction to envelope seal glue but she nevertheless continued with her debate, being the persistent person she was deep inside.

"Even so, Gill you should still try to help out! Girls really appreciate it when you show that you care about something they're interested in." informed Elli. Gill smiled and sighed defeated, finally.

"Fine, if I'm no help here whatsoever than I'll try to be helpful somewhere else then!" he exclaimed, pushing the chair he was sitting on and himself away from the desk. He stood up and took his jacket off the chair it was draped over.

"You AREN'T needed here! Now go!" she giggled as she helped him but his coat on and started to push him out of the door. He rolled his eyes while smiling to himself as he walked out of the door, letting the bell on the door behind him chiming his leave. Crisp autumn leaves danced in the wind along with fall season flower petals, leaving the air smelling slightly perfumed by the rose and lavender scents. He sighed heavily, bringing his jacket up closer to his face and started walking out of the Waffle Square area, taking a deep inhale of all the autumn scent. The cold air chilled the insides of his nose as he exhaled the warm air inside of him, leaving a warm trace to unfreeze it. He jumped off the brick steps down into Waffle Town with ease and saw his father's house almost immediately. The conversation earlier from Luna drifted into his mind.

"_Isn't it that just odd…even for Hamilton? Holding back your future wife's wedding dress like that?"_

He grimaced as he started to walk promptly over to the mansion that stood proudly next to the Sundae Inn. His footsteps thumped against the brick trail softly in a quick pace and stopping right in front of the home he knew so well; the place where he grew up. He took in a gulp of air for no apparent reason and placed his pale hand on the brass doorknob, turning it open slowly which puzzled him why he was trying to build suspense for himself. Once he opened the door he saw the living room was empty.

How peculiar, thought Gill, his father was usually in the living room at this time of day.

A thud came from upstairs startling Gill and after a couple of moments of letting his heart calm down he let out a frustrated sigh and walked up the stairs carefully trying his best not to make a single sound, step by step. He could hear his father's seemingly permanent jovial voice mumbling something in whispers the closer he got.

Suspense, suspense, oh how much he hated suspense. Never knowing what could come right around the corner was not exactly Gill's cup of tea. Heck anything that involves no order or planning wasn't his dang cup of tea. Why was his father hiding something from him?

He neared his father's bedroom door, pausing in his tracks once in a while if he heard a sudden noise. He hadn't been this sneaky ever since he was a kid. He missed being a child but then again, who didn't? He saw that the door already was slightly opened making it easier for him to see what was going on inside. His midnight blue eyes peered through the space but only saw the back of his father's navy blue coat. He rolled his eyes and decided to just ask his father what was going on like a big boy and stop trying to play detective. He pushed the door open, scaring the wits out of poor mayor Hamilton's shrill scream came from the grayed mayor making Gill cover his ears for the sake of his sensitive eardrums. Immediately after realizing who it was, Hamilton covered his mouth and a flustered look shadowed his face.

"Oh dear, oh dear! I'm sorry, Gilly! I thought you were a burglar…" he fumbled as he hid a box underneath a pile of bed sheets. Unfortunately for Hamilton, Gill saw what his clumsy father's little act of trying to hide something and straightaway became highly suspicious.

"Um, father?"

"Y-yes m' boy?"

"What are you hiding?" Sweat beaded on Hamilton's forehead and a crooked smile formed on his uneasy face.

"Why nothing! Nothing at all!" He could possibly be the worst liar in this universe…

Gill sighed and placed his index and thumb to clench the bridge of his nose, trying desperately not to get a headache, "Father, please don't lie. I saw you hide something." Hamilton started to fiddle his fingers nervously and avoided any eye contact with his son.

"I-I don't know what your t-talking about, Gill! I'm hiding nothing!" he chuckled nervously. Gill rolled his eyes and dived towards the box hidden underneath the silk bed sheets before his father could stop him. The box was the same type of box they used to package stuff at the tailor shop. He studied it. It looked as if it had been already been opened.

"Father what is this?" Hamilton sighed, feeling like a kid being caught sticking his hands in a cookie jar before dinner.

"It was supposed to be a surprise but…" Hamilton grabbed the box tenaciously and laid it on the bed.

"Well I knew all along you'd find out about it anyways I guess…" Hamilton lifted the flimsy cardboard of the little clothes box. Gill's eyes widened in awe and shock when he saw the contents of the mysterious box. He never thought of this idea before.

Why had he not thought of this idea before!

"Father…" Gill breathed. "You're a genius."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~

"Hold still or I'll stab you!"

Akari stopped fidgeting and tried her hardest to relax. She never liked to stand still for a long time and she wasn't used to this fitting for her dress stuff. Thoughts of swirly ribbons and long silver moon gowns filled her head like forgotten memories.

On another thought Luna was in such a pissy mood. Why should SHE have to fit this chick for the dress that SHE should be wearing? Tomorrow should be HER magical, fairytale day! Not this smelly farmer who never shuts ups! Life was so unfair…well to poor little Luna it was.

Kathy happily munched on an apple as she leaned against the wall of the tailor shop, keeping a close eye on Luna. She didn't trust Luna around her best friend. She knew through her own intuition that Luna held some sort of resentment to Akari and of course no way in heck would she let her be alone in a room full of needles with her. Besides just the mere sight of Kathy petrified Luna enough to behave herself, everyone knew that.

"So Luna…" Kathy started. Luna froze for a second as the voice of her nightmare shivered down the nerves in her spine. "Why isn't Candace doing this? Where _IS_ Candace, in fact?"

Luna sighed as she got a tape measure and extended it, measuring Akari's arm length span. "She's at Julius' place. He's helping her plan the bridesmaid dress design. I thought you knew that…"

"Oh yeah! Well I guess it just slipped my mind." Kathy mumbled with a smirk. Luna mumbled little curses under her breath as she finished up with the last of the measurements for Akari's soon-to-be glorious wedding dress.

"I'm done."

Akari blinked and hopped of the little bench she was standing on. Kathy finished up her apple and threw it into the nearest trash can.

"Alrighty well let's get going! Next up on the agenda is…" Kathy reached into her pocket and pulled out a little notepad. "Um…Flowers!"

Akari smiled cheerfully, "Onward to Soufflé Farm!" she rooted. Kathy smiled with excitement as well.

"Onward!" she repeated after Akari before they left the tailor shop together in high spirits. Leaving a gloomy Luna behind, moping and marinating in her own self-pity…

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Kathy and Akari were browsing the flower section of the Soufflé Farm seed shop and were trying to figure out which flowers should they use for Akari's wedding bouquet but they were having a hard time picking…

Well _AKARI_ was having a hard time. Every single time Kathy showed Akari a different type of flower she'd find something wrong with it.

Roses were too overdone. Daisies were too cute. Lilies looked to serious. Hibiscuses were too tropical. Tulips were too bulgy. Sunflowers were too distracting. Lavenders were for tea and perfume, not bouquets….

It drove Kathy insane! She never knew her best friend could be so picky over such miniscule things like flowers! It wasn't until Anissa came to help them that helped everything out before Kathy could freak out and destroy everything.

"Is there anything specific you two are looking for?" Anissa asked in her soft, melodic voice. Akari stared intently at a little vase of carnations and stuck her tongue out.

"Too layery…" Akari remarked. Kathy groaned loudly in frustration.

"Not with her there isn't!" she replied in an annoyed and sarcastic voice. Anissa giggled at Kathy's psychotic behavior over the littlest things. Anissa walked over to Akari and laid a hand on her shoulder making Akari look up from all the other faulty flowers at her friend.

"I'm sorry for being such a bother...I just can't figure out which one." Akari whispered, frowning. Anissa shook her head. "It's YOUR day, Akari. You deserve to be picky if you want. What is it exactly that you're looking for in a flower?"

Akari placed a finger on her chin as she thought deeply. Seconds passed by as she continued to think, but she just couldn't figure it out. With a shrug she just sighed, "I have no idea...Just something to help me remember them forever and ever, not just as flowers but as something more. That's all I can say and think of." Anissa hummed as placed a hand on her cheek.

"I think I might have such a thing..." she mumbled before heading back to the storage room. Akari and Kathy followed her over to the room in curiosity. What magic could Anissa come up with to match the little nonsense clutter of words Akari just fumbled up with?

"It's a little project I've been working on for a while..." Anissa mumbled beneath the ruckus of the room. "I had to order some seeds and stuff from the mainland but it was worth it..." the sound of ruffling and sorting ceased to an end as Anissa sang a little "a-ha!". As she backed out of the closet Akari couldn't hold back a gasp as she stared at the miraculous bouquet that the farmer's daughter held so delicately in her arms.

Ivy vines clutched on twistable metal wire twirled down in spirals with ivory pink tinted sweet pea blooms that seemed to dance with the ivy leaves in a sweet harmony along with the powder blue open roses. Blushing pink, chaste white, flora green and sedate blue swirled around in a gardener's palate and to Akari it was absolutely...

"Perfect..." Akari whispered under her breath. Kathy stared at the bouquet unbelievably.

"How long did it take you to do all that?" she questioned with awe in her tone. Anissa smiled and placed the bouquet on the table near her.

"Believe it or not it didn't take that long. Why in fact, the most tedious part was waiting for the plants to grow!" Akari stared at the bouquet with stars in her eyes as her finger traced the sweet pea blooms gingerly. Anissa noticed this and smiled warmly as she placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I hope it's good enough for your wedding. That's only if you want it." Akari looked up at Anissa with wide eyes.

"It's...for me?" Anissa nodded making Akari's eyes flood with tears of joy as she hugged her friend.

"This is SOOO sweet of you! THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU-"Akari rambled on and on as she yelled into Anissa's shoulders. Kathy shook her head as Anissa merely chuckled at her joy filled farmer friend.

"It's no problem. Anything for a good friend."

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Wow.

Did I even finish this chapter? I don't remember.

Note that I didn't edit any of this except for a few spelling errors that I could not allow to live on.

I'm sorry.


End file.
